HOTD Europe Edition
by Killuminator
Summary: As the epidemic spread across the globe, a group of survivors from a high school in Holland try to survives the apocalypse, as long as possible trying to find out what happened. I was one of them. This is my story.
1. Prologue

**Author's note : Hey, I'm back with a new story. Anyway, if you wonder why I'm not updating Kurosaki Beelzebub, cuz I'm lazy and not motivated enough due to lack of reviews. Anyway, here is the story.**

**Summary : As the epidemic spread across the globe, a group of survivors in Holland try to survives the apocalypse, as long as try to find out what happened. I was one of them. Here is my story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HOTD, and any kind of companies whose names appeared in this fic. All characters are based upon real people with their respective rights and their permission to use their names. Also all names of locations are real, or close enough.**

Prologue

The night before it all happened I was right awake, unable to sleep. The weather was cold and wet, once in a while a short rain fell down upon my roof and clanged against the concrete. I lay in my bed, eyes wide open, listening to Disturbed's latest album Asylum. This is one of my favorite bands, and one of my favorite album, next to the Ten Thousand Fists album.

I was anxious, partially due to the fact the tomorrow marked the beginning of my last year as a high schooler. But some part of me also felt a certain uneasiness. But I wouldn't care less. It wouldn't be the end of the world would it ?

Oh the irony. Only if I had known that time. Only if I knew. But soon I felt into sleep after listening to the album twice. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

**Alright this is just a prologue. I will divide the fic into arcs, each arcs a certain chapters depends on how the flow goes. Those who read my other fic knew that I'm random. Those who don't, you know now. Killuminator, out.**


	2. Nightmare Begins

**Author's note : Alright I'm back. I've been working on this since the HOTD anime came out but never really finish it, so now I'm bringing it to the fanfiction community. On with chapter 2.**

**Arc 1 : Z-day **

After I finished my huge ass bowl of udon, I hurried to pack my stuffs into my bag. I ate a lot, since I don't usually eat lunch. After packing, I ran a double checks on my books and equipment. The books were delivered weeks ago, but some of them weren't covered yet, I was too lazy to do it. Books, check. Pens and stuffs, check. Gloves, in my jacket, check. Sleeveless combat jacket, check. Knife and nunchuck in my bags, check.

Being Asian had its advantage. My dad allowed me to have weapons, although melee only, and only as collector's item and to practice martial arts, another advantage of being Asian. The nunchuck and knife were just a part of my collection. Over the years I have assembled quite a collection, which I'm proud of, despise only collect them in three years. As for the reasons why I carried those with me to school, it was due to the lack of security in street. The recent gang war over the control of 'koffie shop' was quite heavy, which resulted in bombing and threat mail that was sent to the Mayor himself, who had to fled to another city like a pussy. Still I'm quite amazed that no one had died yet. Since I was in my last year, I will be going home late, and I don't plan to end up in the hospital.

Dad had gone off to work. He worked as a mechanist in Franke, a metal/steel industrial company. After I was done checking, I called my sister to go to school. She was ten, and went to a primary school called 'BBS de Vuurvogel'. I rode my bike with her on the back to her school and then I rode to mine. It was still early, but the school was packed. It was the first school day after all. Everyone was excited, and eager to tell about their summer vacation, looking for old friends and finding new ones. Not to mention the new kids, the 'bruggers' as we called them. The kids were just everywhere, trying to adapt to the new environment.

I met Yannick at the gate. It was still early, even for me, and more so for him. But since he was chosen as a prefect this year, his job was to assemble the bruggers and lead them to class, and explaining the rules to them. Also he was to be available at the weekly meeting of the student council.

"Hey Yannick." I greeted him.

"Hey man. You got the new album yet ?" He asked me.

Needless to say, we all know what he was talking about. We were all avid Disturbed fans.

"Yeah, that stuff is awesome."

"Awesome." Lars joined in at the same moment he arrived."

"I assumed that you got that one too huh ?" Yannick mused.

"Yeah." Lars nodded.'

"I got it on my cell." I boasted.

"That's quick. It's not even on the net yet." Lars said.

"I just rip it from the CD to my phone on mp3 format. Simple."

At that moment the bell rang. As we all hurried back to class, I casted a last look to the sky. Yeah, it was going to be an interesting day. After the long hours of introducing new faces of students to the teachers, and the new teachers introduced themselves to us, we were spared with a half hour lunch break, which we took with a thankful sigh.

Over the years in high school, I've met and made many friends, but only a reclusive few which I called close friends. First of all Yannick, tall guy with long brown curly hair. And then Lars, he came along when I first met Yannick. You could say they are best friends. Lars also had brown hair, about the same height as I am, which is 1m70. Jamie was one my closer friend. He is also a practitioner in martial arts, and once in while we would sit down and talk like old philosophers. Perhaps that's what happened when you practiced martial arts for a long time, your view on things had changed, different than normal people. He's almost as tall as Yannick, but not as bulky, but rather thin, but not let that fool you, he's stronger than he looked. Froukje, Yannick's girlfriend, a red haired girl. And then there were Tiffany and Annette. They were best friends, to the point they were almost like sisters. Of course there were some outbursts in the course of friendship, but that was common in any kind of relationship. By the way, Annette is Lars' girlfriend.

Also there was Yannick's little sister, Rowanne, and her friends, Kacey, Eva and Elke, and I saw all of them as a little sister, except for Elke, since she's old on the inside. I still don't know what happened in her past, but I knew that she was held in a detention center for undisciplined youth, also referred as the 'bajes' in Dutch.

All in all we were sitting there in a large group eating our lunches, except me and Elke, who were smoking discretely. It was peaceful and all, we chatted and joked and laughed, until it began. And it was not a chain of events that unfolded piece by piece, but it was like it happened all at the same time.

It began with a fire siren. Normally it was a drill by the fire fighters, once every month on the first Monday of the month. It on that day it didn't happen to be the first Monday of the month, so one would think that there was a fire somewhere. Of course, we would have continued eating our meals like nothing happened, if it wasn't for the noises outside.

Before I could point out that this wasn't a drill, a dude on a scooter came crashing to the gates. At the same time we could hear the people screaming, car alarms, glass shattered, footsteps, and all kind of noises mixed together to some unreadable noise. I thought at first it was a riot. The tension between the gangs had been tense lately, and soon even the bystanders would join the fray. But not long after that I learned that it wasn't a riot. Why would I know ? Because the following things happened.

Carlos, the new janitor, tapping his feet on the yard in a quick pace, and try to help the scooter guy, who lied there helplessly, crushed under the weight of his own scooter. Carlos lifted the scooter up while Mr. Richelmann, our English teacher and ex-Air Force soldier, pulled him out. After that he closed the gate, which was a smart move. Because not long after that _they_ began to gather at the gate.

After he closed the gate, Mr. Richelmann left to fetch a First-Aid kit. Carlos knelt down to the guy and examined him. At the same time some of the younger students were drawn to the spot, simply watching how Carlos was doing, and some of them were afraid, certainly with the noise outside.

"The helmet protected his head from breaking," Carlos stated to no one in particular after removed the helmet. "But he got some nasty wounds here."

We stayed where we were, not coming closer, and not just because the kids who were blocking the way. Since it was a riot, it was considered not wise to come closer to the scene. Meanwhile, Mr. Richelmann returned with the kit, and handed it over to Carlos. But before he could even open it, the guy reached out his white, pale hand and groped Carlos' jacket, pulling him down and before Carlos could react, the guy bit him in the neck, ripping off a chunk of red flesh.

Carlos' cry of pain were muted by the screams of the kids, who were running back to the building, some of them even had blood, most likely from Carlos, on their clothes. We were all startled, and stayed where we were, and wondered what will happen next. And though no one say anything, we all knew what was going on, and about to happen.

Right after Carlos was bitten, Mr. Richelmann, with his experience as an ex-soldier and despise his age, delivered a swift kick to the scooter dude's mid-section, sending him to crash his head against the flagpole. With a sickening cracking sound, blood splashed out against the flagpole, and with that, the guy moved no more.

In the meantime, Carlos was trying to help himself by holding a handkerchief against the wound, but blood still oozed out nonetheless. In a short time, Carlos was bathing in his own blood. Mr. Richelmann ran to the receptionist near the gate, and asked her to call the police. When he came back, Carlos was twitching in his own puddle of blood and urine, and a few moments later, he didn't do anything anymore. Mr. Richelmann knelt down and checked his heartbeat, shook his head, and pulled out his jacket to cover Carlos' face.

By that time, there were gathered at the gate. First we thought they were trying to riot into our school. But if they were, then they would have climbed over the gate by now. But instead, they were just pulling their hands though the metal bars of the gates and tried to grasp something, but caught air instead. We moved in closer to Mr. Richelmann to get a closer look. After that we knew our suspicion was true. We knew who they were. Or exactly what they were.

And if they were here, that meant one thing, and one thing only. Humanity is doomed. We would often read about them, seeing movies about them, even playing games with them in it. But we never really believed it's true. But things are different now. It wasn't a lie after all. Some of the girls were gasping in horror and shocks. Of course, everyone would have shivers ran up their spine when they stood in front of a pack of the most famous modern undead. Zombies. And not all the shivers are pleasant one.

Slowly, Carlos began to stand up.

**Author's note : Okay that wrapped it up. The location is based on my old high school, along with my real friends and teachers of course. This is a first chapter. Want more ? Reviews.**


	3. Escape

**Author's note : So for anyone who read this fic, my bad for the long delay, there are many other fics and things in life that I must pay attentions to. Anyway, here is chapter 2.**

_-Recap-_

_Humanity is doomed. We would often read about them, seeing movies about them, even playing games with them in it. But we never really believed it's true. But things are different now. It wasn't a lie after all. Some of the girls were gasping in horror and shocks. Of course, everyone would have shivers ran up their spine when they stood in front of a pack of the most famous modern undead. Zombies. And not all the shivers are pleasant one._

_Slowly, Carlos began to stand up._

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

We were all shocked as Carlos, or to be exact, his corpse was walking toward us, his feet dragging on the ground. It was Tiffany who broke the deadly silence.

"Shit ! Carlos is infected !" She shouted.

"No shit Mrs. Sherlock." I mumbled. "Should we let him rest in peace ?"

"Yeah, perhaps that's better that way." Mr. Richelmann nodded and sighed. After a while he spoke to us. "Yannick, you take the bruggers and bring them to safety, anywhere but here. The rest of you, do whatever they do in these movies."

"Sir yes sir !" We all shouted and saluted him. He was an ex-Air Force after all. We saluted each other, as perhaps this was the last time we would see him.

"And kids, don't get yourselves killed. Or worse." He said afterward.

"Geez, thanks Mr. Richelmann. That's very reassuring." Lars commented sarcastically, though not in a bad way.

We ran back to the building, and during that time, I already came up with a plan.

"Hey Yannick, remember that sword behind the display on the C1 floor ?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, fetch that one and lead the kids and the rest of the gang to C104. Gather as many people as you can. Those who don't want to go, just leave them. I'll get some stuffs from the gym, be back there in a few minutes."

He nodded and gave a whistle to the kids who were standing inside the corridors and signaled them to follow him. Turning back to the group, I gave signal to Jamie and Koen to follow me.

"Hold up." Lars said. "Froukje, you and I, we go to the shed, get some tools as well."

After that we split up. As I ran for the gym, I casted a glance at the gate. What I saw was rather worrisome. Carlos was still taking his zombie walk toward the school while Mr. Richelmann was nowhere to be found. The only noise was his loud meaningless moan, and the rattling of metal as the gate bended under the enormous force behind it of the zombies. I might be not the brightest in Newton's law, but even a brugger would know that soon the gate would give in, allowing the horde of zombies to stream inside, devouring any living people in their path.

But I worried too much. There was still time, and we could still make it. The door to the gym was locked, so we had to kick it in. After the first few tries it didn't budge, but after a few minutes of continuous ramming later, the lock cracked and suddenly gave in, which made me almost toppled over.

But I caught my balance and rushed into the storage. It was Monday, so no activities, thus there were still the stuffs that I need. Two sacks stuffed with baseball bats and hockey sticks. I picked up an aluminum bat and gave the rest to Koen and Jamie, who both picked out a weapon as I can't call it sport equipment anymore, not when we are going to use them to bash heads in.

I strapped one sack to my back, and Jamie dragged the other one with Koen taking lead. As we were armed, we rushed back to the rendezvous point. I had expected a loud riot, chaotic scene, but all I saw was an eerie silence. But there was no time for question as Koen and Jamie ran up the stairs and I followed.

Here it was quite as well, and almost immediately I saw the pieces of broken glass, the empty display case and a chair nearby, I knew Yannick was here and he had taken the sword. I walked to C104, the door was locked and barricaded from the inside. I took out my phone and called him.

"Hey Yannick, it's me. Can you open the door ?"

"Be there in a minute. Hang in there."

And we stood there, restless, with the tools held firmly in our hands. We prepared ourselves for battle, as we knew that the zombies would break into the school any moment now. After about two minutes, I heard shuffling noises and the door opened with a click. Yannick poked his head out of the door and when he saw us, his grip on the sword loosened a bit.

"Hurry, get in here." He waved. "Help me barricade the door."

As fast as we can, I and Jamie crouched through the opening of the table that blocked the entrance and Koen came in last while covering our backs. Then Yannick locked the door, and the four of us pulled all the tables and chairs we could find in the room and threw it against the door. Finally, we managed to smash the metal bookcase on top of the barricade.

From here we could climb through the window to the balcony, which linked toward the roof of the office, which in turn also linked toward the balcony of the apartment block behind our school. As of right now there were about 20 kids who were all assigned to Yannick, together with Lars, Annette, Tiffany, Froukje, Elke, Kacey, Eva and Rowanne.

Thinking that Yannick's sister was here, I suddenly realized that I haven't check out my family. So I dialed his numbers and waited. After a while, which felt like an eternity to me, he picked up.

"Listen son, get your ass out of school ASAP." His voice was rough, his breath was heavy. "You don't wanna know what happened."

"Seems like it happened at your place too right ?"

"I can ask you the same."

"I am fine for now, I am with my friends and we are trying to escape. Can you take care of lil sis ?"

"I'm on my way to the parking lot. We will meet at home and plan further."

"Alright. And Dad, remember to destroy the head. It's the most effective way to kill them."

"Okay, I just crippled them the whole time and it tired me out, so thanks for the advice. Now go."

"Alright. Just don't get killed."

"You too."

After that he hung up. As I turned around, I saw the others had copied my example and was talking with their families on the phones while some were texting, as if they couldn't bear to hear, or perhaps not to hear the voices of their loved ones.

Right there Lars and Koen was handing out weapons to each member of the group, and those who were too weak to use them didn't need to, as there was barely enough to hand each member one. Lars had found some crowbars and two axes and a shovel, which he gave out to the guys.

After everything was settled down our group, excluding the kids, formed a circle and discussed on how we are going to get out of here.

"Front gate is not an option." Lars stated.

"Well duh captain Obvious." Annette said.

"Can't we just wait until help arrive ?" Tiffany asked.

"No." Jamie said. "Did you hear any police sirens around since the outbreak ? The local police is probably dead by now or barely survived. We are on our own here ?"

"How about through the apartment building ?" Frouje asked.

"Possible but risky. We are with a large group, and it took too long to travel through the whole building." Yannick said. "And there is no telling that the tenants there are infected or not."

"Ah shit." I threw a stone down in frustration. And that happened to be my eureka moment.

"That's it." I said. "See the vans down there ? These are from the construction workers. If we pulled all the tools out we can fit in there. A little crampy, but still work."

"And how do you get down ?" Koen asked.

"We are on second floor, so at around 4 meters height. If we jumped down a broken ankle is still light injury. But we can just use our belts and make a rope, and then slide down the drainpipes."

"What about the van ?" Jamie asked.

"I have been taking lessons for a while now, and I can hotwire it."

"Let's hope it work. If not we will run like hell." Yannick said, shrugging his shoulders.

So we took our bags and threw it down, forming a large pile on the ground. I took my belt off and hooked it around the pipe and slid down like what we did in gym. After I wore my belt back again, I took a crowbar in the caravan hooked up behind the van and smashed the glass, leaving a few jagged shards remaining. As I expected, the alarm went off almost immediately, making me cover my ears. Yannick, who was down to the ground by that time, yelled to me.

"Do something about it quickly."

"Just discard the useless stuffs on the caravan first. I'll unlock the rear in a moment." I shouted back.

And with that I went to work. I broke that plastic cover under the car and pulled out a bunch of cords, careful not to rip them. After a while of searching, and many wrong cables later, I found the 2 matching ones and jigged them together. They sparked a little after each jig, but finally the engine roared and I wired them together.

Then I ventured to the back, through all these useless stuffs and unlock the doors. Lars and Yannick quickly threw all the useless stuffs out and the kids started to scramble inside. That was when we heard the loud noise of metal against stone, and the screams of the people inside started. That was when we know they were inside.

The kids began to panic, and they had all the reasons to do so. And I have seen enough movies to know what would happen. Despise their slow speed, these zombies gained tremendous physical strength and if everyone remained calm and stayed where they were, it would take them half a day to spread through the school, giving everyone enough time to escape. But it didn't mean we have time to waste. We needed to go, and we needed to do it now, if we ever wanted to survive this mess. And for once in my life I never felt this excited and scared at the same moment.

**Author's note : That's be it for now. Want more ? Then review.**


	4. Home sweet home

**Author's note : I own nothing, and I've heard HOTD Season 2 is coming end 2012. Well great and all but I hope the author would focus on HOTD alone and not that other manga called Triangle X. Seemed good, but not as good as HOTD and story is one big mind fuck. Anyway, here's story.**

.

Damn, they are coming through. That meant I can't drive through the main gate. Not like it's the first option anyway. I planned to drive through the back, but the noise from the alarm had attracted quite some of them.

One by one the kids got inside the van and the trailer. We kept mostly a few crowbars behind and a cement saw behind, and the rest were thrown away to make room. Yannick peeked through the back gate and walked back. I gave him a look and he shook his head.

"How bad is it ?"

"They are everywhere." He told me. "Hit and run is unavoidable."

"Estimate damage ?"

"Once a few along the way. We may afford it, but if you can drive well enough, we might get by."

"I can take it. Hop in."

I got behind the wheels, so as Kacey and Yannick. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a TomTom and tossed it to Kacey. Leaning back, he shouted.

"Who lives the closest to school ?"

"Me." A kid shouted.

By then I already hit the gas pedal. No sense wasting time. I drove through the back door and out to the street. It was bad out here. People running, people screaming. Zombies eating people, dragging their intestines out and ate them. There were even kids, damn it. Besides me Kacey was busying herself with the TomTom to not look outside the window and Yannick managed to maintain a pokerface. I am not sure about the rest, but me ? I kept driving.

-5 hours later-

"Damn I gotta tank again." I yelled to let the guys get ready and drove to a Shell station. It had been a while since we got out of the school. We have been gradually dropping off kids to their homes. The lucky ones had both or at least one of their parents still alive. Some of the not so lucky ones, well, you know how it goes, but we managed to convince some of the good willed neighbors to take care of them and told them to get to safety. And the ones who got the worst fate, those who got their entire street eaten, they came with us.

Of course, not everything was gone without a hitch. We came across a few along the way. A few was quite an exaggeration, there was at least a few dozens, but compared to some of the bigger neighborhood, that was still a small amount. But we managed not to get anyone eaten, yet. But also through this way we learned quite a few things about them.

The fact that they are physically very strong was proven when even Yannick got pinned down by one infected. It was quite a close call, he came out of nowhere and got us by surprise. Luckily we all decided to go everywhere in a least a pair, so Lars got rid of him. Also we found out they are blind as we saw a few kept banging their heads against the wall and we tested it out by distracting them with noise. So far coins and rocks worked out pretty well. I am not very sure about smell or even more advanced as sensory like bats and whales, but we didn't have anything to test it out, so we just used noise distraction for now.

I kept the engine running and stepped out of the van. Froukje was already tapping some gas into the van. Hope she got the right kind. Jamie, Lars and Koen stepped out to secure the area while Yannick and I walked inside the station. It seemed empty, but we took no chances. I ready the bat in my hand as Yannick hold the sword tightly.

There was no one behind the counter. I grabbed a bag and started to fill it with rations. I took mostly dried beef and energy bars, light weighted and high calories. Yannick also took one bag and filled it with energy drinks, Monster, Red Bull and Bullit. I casted a glance at the counter and decided to smash it. It might come in handy later, no one was going to use it anyway.

Yannick looked at me, and I looked back. I know he didn't like stealing, but we all agreed that if we wanted to live, we needed to do whatever it took. Who knew some day this money will come in handy. I know after this we might be labeled as looters, thieves and the likes, but right now we needed to live. After the first one was filled I started to fill another one until the station was empty of food. Well, there were still chips and ice cream, but we didn't need that. Yannick took as much as he could, drinks will be running short later. We didn't have a mall around here so no sense not stocking up. After that we hauled the load back to the van and drove off.

"Where to next ?" I asked Kacey.

"Nowhere, all the kids left here are unfortunate ones." She shook her head and sighed. She had always been a cheerful girl, to see her sighing like this was quite sad.

"How about my place ? We are about 5 minutes away from it."

"Then let's get going." Yannick nodded.

-10 minutes later-

I know I said it was 5 minutes away, but I didn't reckon upon the large horde lurking around the main street and had to take a detour using the biker's lane. But was horrified me more was the state my house was in.

The front door hung on its hinges, the windows were smashed and I believed there was a lower half body stuck on the jagged pieces of glass on the window. Froukje, Annette, Lars and Koen stood by the van to protect the kids from any nearby zombies while Yannick, Jamie and I lined up at the door. Yannick gave me a tap on the shoulder, signaling he got my back. I nodded and pushed the door open.

I raised the bat up high, ready to bash any rotten face that shoved up my line of sight. The hall lead straight to the kitchen and the living room was on the right. I looked left to the stair case and nothing was there. I turned right and Jamie took cover from the stair while Yannick stood behind me. Another tap and I opened the door. The living room was empty, except for a dead body that had been cut in half, the lower body stuck on the window and the upper half laid on the couch, the head cut half open.

I looked left and saw my dad, he was fighting in the garden. Yannick nodded to me and we rushed through the kitchen. The first zombie that came in my line of sight was my neighbor, the old man with a dog. I kicked in his stomach and he laid sprawling on the floor, Yannick finished the job with a stab to the face, twisted the handle and drove the sword upward to the brains and cut it open. Jamie dubble tapped by smashed the bat in his face.

The next and last one was the one my dad was struggling with. It was my neighbor's wife, and she was infected too. I hit her feet like playing golf, and she fell upside down with her head hitting the stone floor. But that wasn't enough to finish her. I jammed the bat into her mouth and kicked the bat away, severing her head in half. She was still alive as her tongue wiggled around, and I relieved her from the pain by smashing her face in.

"Good to see you back. Bringing friends I see."

"How is life dad ?" I asked like it was everyday business. Of course it wasn't, but at least we tried to lose what was little left of our sanity.

"Usual stuff, so to work, got home early, got your sis back, killed the teachers and neighbors. Anyway, pack up, we are moving out."

"Where to ?" Yannick asked.

"Eindhoven. Radio broadcasted an evac site set up on the airport. Air Force pick us up and drop us to a secure area, or so they said. We have about 83 hours left till they leave. That leaves us four days, enough time to get there."

"Normally we can get there in 20 minutes by car, but with the current situation, I am not sure."

"We have no choice, son. Who knows how long before they decided to nuke this country to oblivion ? Ah I am getting old, I believe we haven't met before young men." He turned to Yannick and Jamie. "I am his dad as you can see. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you sir." Yannick shook his hands. "I am Yannick."

"And I am Jamie."

"Well, you guys rest out for a bit, I have a few things to pack up before we go."

"Where is sis ?" I asked.

"Upstairs, packing."

"Okay, Yannick, Jamie, follow me."

We walked upstairs and entered my room. It was a normal room, like any room you can find in this street. I opened my clothes closet and pulled out the clothes. Those asides, I ripped the wallpaper open.

"Welcome to my armory." I grinned. There, lo and behold, the weapons collections I had accumulated over the years. I gave the Dragon Phoenix sword to Yannick, which he eyed with love and swapped it for the old sword. To Jamie, I gave him the Tiger katana. As for me, I took Tensa Zangetsu. Yes you heard me right. I bought it on the net, all sharpened and battle ready. I took out my sleeveless jacket and started to fill its holders with knives. Ten of those I can use to throw and two combat knives.

"Come on, we need to get all of these out." I told them and we took all of my weapons downstairs. Despite Dad told me to pack in, I don't think I need any clothes. We walked outside and I gave Froukje a machete, Koen got a Rambo signature signed knife, Kacey got a wakizashi, Annette and Tiffany both got a set of kunais each, and I had a few bokken left to share to the rest.

My dad and sis came out of the house, each with a back pack. I threw my dad a katana and he caught it.

"You are going to drive dad." I pointed to the van.

"Your work ?"

"Kinda. Still good to go through."

The van was in a bad shape. The front bumper was fallen off, there were scratches on the sides and one of the head light was broken. But you don't expect to drive a van full of kids with a trailer behind without hitting a few zombies along the way, do you. Well you should. Anyway, he just shook his head and sighed before getting in the van.

"Get us to Gamma first, we need supplies." I told him.

"And I need a new van, this one won't hold out much longer."

I nodded. There is the Boel shop, they rent vans and stuffs there, maybe we can just 'borrow' one of them. I took my sis to the back seat and got into the trailers with my friends. The engine roared and we drove off. I looked at the house for one last time and shook my head. Too much things had happened, and in such short time as well. I am not even sure if I am going insane or not. I leaned back against the seat and fell asleep. I am too tired to think now.

**Author's note : there you go. All of these weapons, shops, and merchandise are real, and I do have an armory behind my closet. Anyway, give me some review if you like.**


	5. Tools and Toys

**Author's note : Long time no see people. I have been very busy, I think you'll understand. By now possibly you have heard about the Boston face eater guy. I am not going to speculate or anything, but when a guy commit act of cannibalism and not react to being shot in the face, you should consider the possibilities. Nuff said, time for the story.**

.

As my dad drives through the streets, by that I mean cross over the biker lane, crash through the bushes onto the main street. Anyway, during the rather bumpy ride, I was sitting in the back, holding Zangetsu in my hand. I know we don't have much time and need to get to Eindhoven as quick as possible, inside my head I already formed a lists of equipment we need for the long run, and that need some time. That add in with the fact that it is not that safe to travel at night.

"All right, quick summary." Lars said. "What exactly just happened to day ?"

"I think we all know this Lars. You know, school, zombies, stolen van, raid store, kids. Anything else ?" Froukje said, desperately.

"I know that." Lars sighed. "What I wanted to know is how the hell did this happened ? And what are we going to do ?"

"Okay, let's start from the beginning." Jamie said. "From what I see is that it happened very fast. First with the fire siren, and then the 'assumed' riot. Finally it turned into an infestation of zombies."

"It spread out very fast too." I said. "To the point where evacuation was issued by the military meant it must be spread across the whole country, in worse case entire Europe if not the whole world."

"Shit." Yannick swore, pinching the bridge of his nose before letting out a desperate sigh. "About what we can do, how about just survive until the evac point and see from there then, shall we ?"

"Yeah, but let's first make a strategy against the undead." Jaimy said. "So, what do we know about them ?"

"They are slow, but very strong physically." I said. "So that means not getting too close to be grabbed. Not without a weapon at arm length at least."

"Also blind." Annette said. "We did used noise to distract them didn't we ?"

"Yeah, so if we can't take them all on we will do something do distract them." Lars concluded.

"I am not sure if they can smell us, but I rather not risk it." Yannick said. "So no perfume or deodorant at all. We might stink like hell but if that means we all smell like them we might be able to fool them to avoid us."

"Right." I said. "Anyone noticed their state of decay ?"

At this all eyes turned to me. There was a second of silence before Jamie spoke.

"What do you mean ?"

"Within the hour, no, mere minutes after they get bitten, people died, whether is it blood loss, heart failure or brain shut down due to shock, or the fact that they were torn apart, I don't really know." I sighed. It was really tiring the last few hours. "The fact stays that after the first bite, people turned in mere minutes. Now notice the flesh started to turn white due to lack of blood. Then it turned grey."

I pointed toward the windows. There were a few zombies out there, walking around, some chewing on the remnants of an unlucky victim.

"After the infection their flesh started to rot. This all happened within one hour. The normal rate of decay on human body started after minimum 12 hours, and that was due to intense heat. So, who knows, maybe this will be over sooner than we thought."

"So what you are saying is that we all get to safety first." Jamie said. "And then wait until their bodies get all rotten to the point they do not have enough muscles in their bodies to move. Until then we are safe."

"Always the brains of the group aren't you ?" Froukje said, a smile on her face for the first time today.

"Not always, but I have my moments." I grinned, but then turned serious. "But I hate to be a pessimist, still I need to tell you not to keep up the hope. Winter is coming. Cold weather slowed down the rate of decay. May freeze them in to the point they can't move anymore, but when spring kicked in they will turn back to life I guess. Also there is the fact that my theory is just that, a theory, and we can only wait and see if it's proven true."

"Damn, just when I thought we have something." Tiffany said.

"Don't worry, we will get over this." Annette said. "So if it your theory didn't work, we will just destroy the head to deal with them permanently, is that right ?"

"If you have the strength to do it, yes." I nodded. "The human skull is quite sturdy, although the decay softened it up somewhat. Also, if you can remove the head from the body, the head will still be alive, but at least they will not harm us with their bodies. Also if you can't afford a quick shot to the head, cut off their limbs can also solve the problem."

"Breaking the bones of their limbs will not work. I did that, and the zombie kept moving through sheer muscles alone."

"So blunt force trauma to the head." Yannick said. "Or decapitation and dismemberment. Got it."

"Let rest up a little bit, who is hungry can take the food down the trailer, water and drinks are right here." Lars said. "We will be there shortly."

.

Gamma, as said to be a carpenter's haven, was a little more than a rather large hardware store and several constructions item for sell, along with several other items. Mind you, Helmond is a small place, comparing to other larger cities. And other larger cities comparing worldwide are just at the scale of a small city.

Anyway, my father drove as slow and silently possible to the entrance, and with the combine force of three, Yannick, Jamie and my father, they quickly get rid of stragglers outside the store while the rest and I get everyone inside.

"Okay everyone grab a cart, and get whatever you think is necessary for survival. Go in pairs please, do not go alone. Anyone under 15 stays here." Dad said. "I'll go and find some transportation. We need someone to watch the gate. Anyone wanna come with me ?"

"I'll go." Jamie said.

"All right." I said. "I got it from here."

As they walked out of the gate with their weapons raised high, I turned back to the group.

"Okay, we need flashlights, batteries, sleeping bags, tents, gas cookers, fuel, nail guns if you can find some, some black and green paints, rations, someone gets me a lot of fishing wire quickly." At this Lars and Koen ran off. I look around and see a workbench behind the counter, with a metal welding tools and a hacksaw. Good, I'll need those. "Also we need rain coats, hygiene masks, gloves, a few long metal pipes, some screws and bolts, glue, a lot of duct tapes, some pens and a cardboard box. And if you can find some coffee, I'll appreciate it. I'll stay here and guard the door until I get the fishing wire."

After this, everyone went their own way, Yannick and Froukje, Annette and Tiffany, and I and the rest sat down near the front door. I shook my head at Elke when she tried to light a cig. She tried to protest but I pointed up and she grudgingly accepted that she can't smoke here unless the fire alarm was off. But I rather not risk it. There are too much to risk right now.

I still have my baseball bat which I use as the main weapon right now while TZ is strapped to my back. I don't feel like using TZ unless it was necessary. A moment later Lars and Koen arrived and handed me a pool of fishing net, and gave the rest some chocolate bars they found.

With the fishing wire, I started to connect one point to another between the hooks on both side of the gates, making a near invisible barrier in the process. I leave around 50 cm open at the bottem, enough for one person to crawl through.

"Anyone got a pen and paper ?" I asked. No such lucks. Looking around I found several folders and papers on the counters. I fold them in two and hanged them on the wires, making them visible for humans eyes. This will make Dad and Jamie aware of the wire trap and not walked into them by accident.

A moment later, a rather bloody Yannick and Froukje returned, followed by a rather distraught Annette, who was supported by Tiffany. I raised an eyebrow at him, asking him a silent question.

"Two employers, one turned, one bitten. The bitten one was friend of Annette. She asked me to finish her before she turned." Yannick said in a mere whisper.

I nodded. I understood it too well. Once bitten, you will turn. And the process was not pleasant. First you will lose blood, no matter what, either through the bite wound or you will cough and vomit it out. And then, the brain shutting down caused seizures, along with spasms until you died. It didn't matter who or what you are, once bitten you are as good as dead.

"Get some rest. All of you need it." I said as I move to inspect the carts. One of them was filled with paints, a nail gun, bolts, screws, glue and duct tapes along with four 1,5 meters long pipes, 5 mm thick and 3 cm diameter. Perfect to use as blunt weapon, but I got other idea for this.

I pushed the cart toward the work bench and started to pull out all the stuffs, 'ingredients' like glue, duct tape and paints to one side with the hacksaw and metal welder. On the other side are pipes, bolts and screws.

"Froukje, give me your machete." I called.

"What for ?" She asked.

"I need to make some modifications. Trust me, you'll love it."

"All right here."

I started with welding the bolt to the handle of the machete. I learned this from my dad. All you need to do is keep the flame at a constant temperature, and a firm hand. Good thing there was a welding mask on the wall. After that I weld the screw inside the pipe. And then, fit the machete into the pipe, and you got a long weapon, something of a guandao and a naginata I guess.

"There you go. A homemade naginata. Good to use if you don't want to get too close." I took the machete off the pipe. "Or in cramped space, you can take off the pipe, and use the machete alone and use the pipe as a secondary weapon. Paint is there, so design it as you want. Anyone else ?"

Koen volunteered with his Rambo knife. Since the knife was shorter, I cut off some of the pipe to create a good balance between the blade and the handle. After that I made one for myself, with a survival knife and a 50 cm long pipe, so it was more like a javelin than a polearm. Also I took one of the wooden baseball bat and pumped it full with nails from the nail guns.

I heard running footsteps, and immediately took the nail bat and the javelin to the door. I gave Lars the nail bat and Koen his short polearm while I hold the javelin in one hand and the metal bat in the other. The footsteps were getting closer. And out of the corners, my dad and Jamie came into view.

"Get down." I called. They were running too close to the wire trap, and may crash into it. Immediately they dropped down and looked behind them. There was nothing there. And then they turned back, and look kinda funny when they realized they nearly got torn to shreds.

"Crawl down through here." I pointed down the gate.

"So, got anything ?" Yannick asked as they were inside.

"There were too many of them." Jamie said, grinning.

"From that dumb grin on your face, I sense a 'but' coming up here."

"But…" Dad drawled on. "We got the key." He paused for a dramatic effect. "For a DAF truck."

Now that is some good news. A DAF truck is more than enough to carry all of us, and strong enough to survive most crash, as long as the engine is not damaged.

"Well then, let's sleep. Someone takes turn to keep watch." Dad said. "We are going to evac early tomorrow."

I leaned against the wall with TZ in my arms and the bat on my legs, along with the javelin. That's it, tomorrow we will get there. Now let's hope we do not screw up.

.

**Author's note** : **So sorry people for the long delay, but school, college, exams, vacations, work, stuffs keep coming up you know. I update whenever I finish a chapter, but I gotta find the time to write first.**

**As some of you noticed, I used real names of companies and locations to keep it as real as possible. All locations are also real to the last details. If there are any questions about the names or locations, or just questions in general, feel free to leave a review or PM me.**

**Now good day to you lot, and I got work to do.**


End file.
